Cascade d'OS
by Sissi L'enflammee
Summary: Vous les connaissez tous, vous les aviez peut être déjà visiter, vous pensiez les connaitre sur le bout des doigts! Vendôme, Tours, Orléans, Deauville, Caen, Biarritz, Avignon, Versailles et Saint-Germain, pour ne citez qu'eux, sont bien plus que des représentants, ils sont avant tout des jeunes gens hors du communs! /!\ Yaoi, Hétéro, Yuri /!\
1. La fête des moissons

**NDA: Salutation enflammée mes chère compatriotes hétaliens! Je poste aujourd'hui ma première fiction, Cascade D'OS, qui comme son nom l'indique est un recueil d'OS en tout genre! Attendez vous réellement à tout car autant mes deux premiers protagonistes, Vendôme et Tours sont plutôt calmes (outre le fait de Tours est assez... euh... libertine?) préparez vous à voir mes chers petit bébés complètement tarés! Alors voilà je n'en dit pas plus, à vos lunettes fanfiqueurs! **

**Pour la compréhension du texte:**

**Vendôme: Bastien (inspiré trèèèèèès largement de mon ami du même nom) (anecdote nulle)**

**Tours: Victoire (Toujours ****inspirée d'une amie mais tout le monde s'en contre fiche mais bon, j'dis ça, j'dis rien hein! ****.)**

**Bonne lecture camarades communistes! **

* * *

Tout les ans à l'occasion de la fête des moissons Centre organisait une soirée pour ses communes et départements. Et chaque année Bastien s'y rendait, tiré par Loir-et-Cher qui ne manquerais l'évènement pour rien au monde. Et chaque année une fois arrivé il s'asseyait sur sa botte de foin et regardait les autre s'amuser de loin, préférant le calme aux festivités. De toute manière on l'oublie toujours, il était presque invisible malgré son histoire chargée et les nombreuses rues à son noms. De lui on ne connaissait peut être que la fameuse place Vendôme que le sympathique Paris lui avait décerné ou le célèbre poète Ronsard.

Mais le vendômois appréciait la fête car _elle_ y participait aussi. Mais tout les ans il n'osait pas l'approcher et se contentait de l'observer de loin. La belle ville de Tours.

Il aimait tout d'elle, ses yeux vert d'eau, ses joues rondes qui lui donnait cet air enfantin et espiègle, son corps gracieux et élancé qui semblait si fragile et si fort à la fois, ses lèvres roses tendrement charnues lui donnait un air sauvage, son auréoles de cheveux blonds au mille et un parfums de fleurs, sa peau laiteuse qu'il aimerait tant gouter et son rire… Quel rire! Sûrement le plus beau du monde à ses yeux! Sa voix était pure et cristalline comme l'eau qui coulait dans son fleuve; ses rires étaient ensorcelants, captivants.

Elle dansait en compagnie des autres villes, joyeuse et souriante. Les lumières rendaient sa robe blanche transparente et dessinaient ses courbes sans que ce soit vulgaire, juste ce qu'il fallait pour alimenter son imagination.

Il se savait depuis bien longtemps déjà fou amoureux de la sulfureuse tourangelle, si longtemps que lui même ne saurait plus dire quand ces sentiments naquirent, seulement il manquais cruellement de cran pour le lui avouer. Bastien était un grand timide, rêveur et romantique alors que Victoire était radicalement différente, aimant rire, s'amuser et l'aventure. Comment un garçon manqué comme elle pouvait tomber amoureuse d'un blondinet fleur bleue comme lui? Alors il s'était résolu à vivre dans le silence comme il l'avait toujours fait croyant que ces sentiments malmenés finiraient par s'éteindre. Pourtant rien n'y faisais, le temps passait, certes, mais son amour pour Tour persistait, pire!, ils devenaient plus fort encore.

Un sourire triste s'étira le long du visage du vendômois. Celui-ci posa sa guitare, abaissa son chapeau de paille sur ses yeux bleus pâles dévoilant sa tignasse blonde courte et ébouriffée avant de s'allonger comme une masse sur son tas de paille. Les autres dansaient autour du feu de camp allumé par Orléans "lefouteurdetroublerégional"(ce qui avait hautement inquiété Pays de la Loire qui s'était incrusté) et ne faisaient aucunement attention au vendômois. Même les villes de ses deux cantons se fichait de savoir s'il n'était là ou pas.

Machinalement le romantique incompris se mit à murmurer des poèmes sous les yeux attendris de sa spectatrice surprise:

-_Tant que mes yeux pourront larmes épandre,_

_À l'heur passé avec toi regretter;_

_Et qu'aux sanglots et soupirs résister_

_Pourra ma voix, et un peu faire entendre;_

_Tant que ma main pourra les cordes tendre_

_Du mignard luth pour tes graces chanter,_

_Tant que l'esprit se voudra contenter_

_De ne vouloir rien fors que toi comprendre;_

_Je ne souhaite encore point mourir._

_Mais quand mes yeux je sentirai tarir,_

_Ma voix cassée et ma main impuissante,_

_Et mon esprit en ce mortel séjour_

_Ne pouvant plus montrer signe d'amante,_

_Prierai la Mort noircir mon plus clair jour._

- C'est beau.

Bastien sursauta violemment, envoyant danser son chapeau en se redressant sur son futon comme s'il fut piqué par une quelconque aiguille. Il papillonna ensuite des yeux cherchant son interlocuteur, mort de honte. Ses yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, verts rieurs à quelques centimètres des siens. Ses joues s'enflammèrent et il recula brusquement son buste; la blonde assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses élargit son sourire amusée, contente d'avoir fait rougir le blond.

De son côté, Bastien n'en menait pas large. Les innombrables questions se bousculaient dans sa tête: _Depuis quand était-elle là? M'a elle entendue? Elle va me trouver bizarre à reciter des textes de la renaissance comme ça! Et si elle voulait plus me parler après cela?Pourquoi est elle venue ici? Coincidence? P-pour moi? Que diable fait elle sur mes jambes?!_

Heureuse de son effet, Victoire s'avança à quatre pattes, collant sa poitrine au torse du vendômois, rapprochant dangereusement leurs deux visage, son éternel sourire joueur au lèvre. Ella passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et susurra au creux de ses oreilles:

- Je te cherchais Bastinou~

Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la tourangelle le chatouiller délicieusement et humait discrètement son parfum fleurie. Il avait chaud, ses joues le brulaient, son estomac se tordait et il sentait ses mains devenir il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et s'autorisa a enfouir son nez dans le cou de celle-ci, s'embrument encore un peu plus de cette senteur divine et ferma les yeux.

-Tu me cherchais?

-Oui gros bêta, je voyais tout le monde sauf toi! On fait parti des villes principales de Centre tu te souviens? On est sensé l'aider pour pas que tout finisse en boucherie! Et puis les autres sont déjà tous HS! On a besoin de toi!

À comprendre par là: Orléans est ivre mort et tente d'assommer quiconque se trouvera sur son chemin, Blois s'est remise à minauder comme une peste, Chartres pleure de désespoir et surement aussi que Dreux et Bourges s'envoient (encore) en l'air dans un coin.

Bastien soupira, les autres villes majeures n'étaient pas très sérieuses lors des festivités régionales et c'était toujours à lui de reconduire des représentant saouls ou salement amochés chez eux. Et quoi qu'on puisse dire le Centre c'était quand même une sacré grande région. Mais bon, tant que Tours allait bien, il se foutait royalement du reste.

Il sentit soudain un poids dans ses bras; Victoire s'était endormie. Il sourit tendrement devant le visage assoupie de sa bien aimée avant de poser furtivement un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'écarter rouge de honte. Il la coucha ensuite provisoirement sur la botte de foin, passa son gilet sur ses épaules et s'éloigna sauver la situation avant que celle-ci ne s'aggrave davantage.

Victoire ouvrit un oeil, sentant que la ville du Loir et Cher s'était éloigné et souri doucement. Ses joues rosirent de plaisir, elle pouvait encore concevoir les lèvres chaudes du blond sur ses lèvres. Elle gigota un peu cherchant une position confortable et huma l'odeur masculine et chaude qui se dégageait du paletot marron. Elle avait maintenant la certitude que le timide ne lui était pas insensible à sa plus grande joie, et elle la flamboyante ville de Tour s'assurerai d'obtenir son amour! Parole de scout!

* * *

**En espérant que ce premier OS n'était pas trop nul é_è Et pardon d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et celles à venir! (Je suis nulle en orthographe T.T)**


	2. Comment faire chier 80000 bretons

**NDA: ****你們好！****C'est encore moi :D Avec un nouvel mini-os!**

**C'est très court et nul je sais ._. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, pardonnez moi.**

**Disclaimer: Basse-Normandie/Léan et Bretagne/Stefan appartiennent à Aristo-Barjo, France/Francis à Monsieur J'aiInveterHetalia et Allistor/Ecosse au fandom, je ne fait que les rendre Ooc et les martyriser!**

**Aristo' je te remercie de me laisser traumatiser tes petites régions chéries, en espérant qu'elles ne feront pas trop de cauchemars en rentrant! **

* * *

La relation entre Basse-Normandie et Bretagne n'avait jamais été calme. En effet ces deux là ce disputaient tout le temps et pour rien au plus grand damn de France. Ces querelles régulières entre ces deux régions si proches mais si différentes eurent pour conséquences d'alimenter une certaine tension entre leurs deux peuples pendant des siècles entier et même maintenant alors que les choses se sont calmés on pouvais encore ressentir quelques fibres de leurs altercations passées. Mais ça, tout le monde le sait.

Cette relation haine-amour avait fini par atteindre les représentant des villes et des villages qui, pour une raison assez mystique aux yeux des non-concernés, s'étaient alliés à leurs région dans cette gué-guerre sans fin. Et on ne comptait même plus le nombres d'insultes et moqueries toute plus imaginatives les unes que les autres fusées entre eux. Absolument tout était source de railleries, et même si cela énervait passablement les deux camps ils n'en tenaient plus rigueur et encaissaient généralement la boutade ou la retournait à l'envoyeur.

Mais s'il y a une chose que Léan ne supportait pas est que l'autre AbrutiDeNainBretonEmmerdeurProfessionel s'en prenne à ses villes. Oui, ses villes. Et de la pire des manière qui soit. En leurs rappelant leurs noms un peu nul. En autre les villes de Bizou, Crouttes, Family, Fourches, Forges, Haleine, La Mouche, L'Hôtellerie et Luc-sur-Mer pour ne citer que celle-ci. Certes ces pauvres communes avaient hériter d'un nom peu commun voir parfois dégradant mais ce n'était pas une raisons de s'en servir contre eux. Et même venant de Bretagne, le blond trouvait cela _très _petit, et sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Bon, il aurait pu lui rappeler que lui aussi possédais sous sa tutelle des villes aux noms plus qu'intéressant comme la superbe ville de Plurien ou l'attrayante ville de Corps-Nuds. Mais Basse-Normandie était un pacifique et comme tout bon pacifique qui se respecte, il ne s'abaissera jamais à de tel propos bien que l'information était indubitablement alléchante; il les gardaient précieusement en mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui Bretagne était allé beaucoup trop loin, même pour l'impassible viking, et l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Il avait fait pleuré Fourches. _Sa_ ville. Et Léan se fichait des excuses sincères ou non du petit breton, il allait payé pour ce crime.

Il avait passé plusieurs nuit à échafauder un plan digne de ce nom pour bien agacer le petit roux. Enfin, après plusieurs nuit blanche le normand eu LE plan parfait pour faire chier Bretagne, plus en prime, son peuple avec. Il était diabolique quand il le voulait.

Bretagne éternua brusquement calé dans son fauteuil devant son poste Tv. N'y faisant guerre plus attention il se reconcentra sur le match qui passait à ce moment là sur France 2. Rennes contre Guingamp, deux de ces petites villes chéries en face à face à la finale de la coupe de France. Il retenait mal son excitation, cette fois ci c'était sûr et certain, la Bretagne gagnerais la coupe!

L'arbitre siffla la mitant, Stefan en profita pour reprendre son souffle se rendant compte qu'il l'avait retenu pendant un long moment sans s'en apercevoir. Ce match s'avérait être plus que palpitant bien que du moment que sa région gagne, ce qui était à présent assuré, il se fichait royalement du résultat.

Se resservant un verre de cidre, il observa les commentateurs délibérer sur la première partie du match d'un oeil distrait. Soudain l'un des deux se mit à s'agiter vivement et la caméra retourna se planter devant le terrain. Terrain où une silhouette blonde et grande familière se tenait, agitant vivement un drapeau normand. _Le con! Il n'a pas osé?!_

Stefan se rapprocha prestement de sa television, les yeux exorbités. Derrière Léan apparu triomphant Allistor abordant lui aussi son drapeau accroché à son dos tel une cape de super héros, sa cornemuse à la main. Lui et le normand s'échangèrent un regard complice et l'écossais en kilt d'apparat se mit à jouer joyeusement une mélodie qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

L'instant de surprise passée, le stade tout entier se mit à chanter en coeur:

"_Ils ont des chapeau ronds, _

_Vive la Bretagne!_

_Ils ont les chapeaux ronds,_

_Vive les bretons!"_

La musique s'arrêta soudainement suivie par les voix des spectateurs déboussolés. Aussitôt que le quasi-silence fut revenu Allistor et Léan hurlèrent en coeur:

"_Mais nous ont dit qu'ces tous des cons,_

_À bas les bretons!"_

Ils saluèrent et s'éclipsèrent vraisemblablement fiers d'eux sous les hués des supporters, leurs drapeaux respectifs flottant derrière eux.

* * *

**NDA: Je ne hais pas les bretons! La chanson est, effectivement de moi, mais c'était en aucun cas avec une intention raciste ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre! C'était juste un truc avec des amis où il fallait parodier les chansons! **

**Et l'idée du sabotage de match de foot est de moi et de mon père, pardonnez notre immaturité! C'est génétiquement programmé ainsi! Ayez pitié!**


	3. Une histoire de Trumblr

**Aller! Un deuxième petit OS pour aujourd'hui! Je re-précise que les régions ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, elles sont à Aristo-Barjo une gentille fanfictionneuse qui a bien voulu me les prêter! Je vous recommande d'ailleurs ses fictions! Francis/France appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya-san, je ne possède en fait qu'Orléans!**

**Aristo' j'ai u ton trumblr et une image m'a inspiré toute cette histoire (Pour l'anecdote la réaction de Centre est inspirée de la mienne..)**

**Pour votre comprehension:**

**Orléans: Aurélien**

**Centre: Lucas**

**PDLL: Pascal**

**Corse: Christian**

**NPDC: Quentin**

**Bretagne: Stefan**

* * *

Orléans était une ville pleine de vie. Lui et Tours étaient d'ailleurs les deux villes les plus énergiques de Centre. Celui-ci et sa région n'avaient rien avoir l'un et l'autre. Alors que l'un était resté simple, timide et assez rural, Orléans était festif, bruyant et immanquable, tout le monde connaissais ou avait entendu parler de la grande ville d'Orléans au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Dans la région les autres représentant lui avait donné de nombreux sobriquets tel que "Le Semi-breton", merci Chartres, "Le FouteurDeTroubleRégional", merci Tours, ou encore "EnfoiréRépareMoiÇaToutDeSuite!", de la part de Blois, qui n'était pas vraiment un surnom mais comme c'est la seule chose que la sucrée ne lui avait jamais dit il l'avais considéré comme tel. Comme vous l'avez surement tous compris Orléans n'a qu'un seul mais gros défaut: il est chiant. Et pas le chiant normal, non, le "chiant-Stefan" comme dirais une certaine région grande, blonde et encore grande. Et ça Lucas le timide Centre avait du mal à le gérer, heureusement pour lui que ces autres villes sont d'un naturel plutôt calmes et réservée (Tours ne compte pas, Tours c'est Tours, jamais chercher.).

Et ce matin même Aurélien fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de faire tourner en bourrique sa région préférée. Il se rendit donc chez Lucas, en créant quelques accident sur son chemin mais bon, passons. Aussitôt arrivée le brun au yeux bleu métallique se gara dans les fleurs du jardin en prenant bien soin de les piétiner un maximum avant de défoncer la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied.

-LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! C'EST MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

Malgré son hurlement à en faire pâlir les meilleurs métaleux, le gauche petit blond ne fit pas son apparition. Pire, il ne donna même pas un signe de vie.

Aurélien fronça ses sourcils et retroussa son nez. La porte n'était pas fermée et Centre ne sortirais jamais en laissant sa porte ouvert à moins qu'il n'y ai Pays-De-La-Loire chez lui pour garder la maison. Quelque chose clochais et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il y tenait quand même un peu à la tête blonde!

Le grand orléanais traversa le salon, passa vers la cuisine, les toilettes du paliers mais aucune trace du blond. Son estomac commençait à se nouer sous l'angoisse et il troqua son éternel arrogant et narquois contre une moue anxieuse presque affolée. Eh oh! C'était plus drôle! La panique s'emparait doucement mais surement d'Aurélien qui se mit à courir partout dans la maison de Centre, hurlant son nom à tut tête, mais rien n'y fit; Centre s'était évaporé.

Désespéré il se laissa tombé lourdement sur le canapé du salon, la tête entre les mains, fixant le sol piteusement. Il commençait à ressembler à Pascal à force de s'inquiéter comme cela. L'image lui tira un sourire timide qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était venu. L'heure n'était pas aux plaisanteries, _Lucas était introuvable._ Ou du moins _introuvable chez lui._

Un sanglot étouffé lui parvint aux oreilles. Il leva instantanément les yeux, piqué de vif. Quelqu'un pleurait? Ou était-ce seulement le fruit de son imagination?

Il se leva le plus silencieusement du canapé, les sens en alertes. De nouveaux sanglots lui parvinrent. Oui, il en était sûr, quelqu'un pleurait dans cette maison! Comme s'il traquait un animal, Aurélien se dirigea à pattes de velours vers l'origine des pleurs. Il s'heurta à une porte en bois, celle de la chambre de Lucas. Pourtant sûr de l'avoir déjà fouillé il ouvrit la porte muettement, et passa maladroitement sa tête dans l'ouverture crée, suspicieux.

- Centre..?, tenta-t-il, C'est toi?

Les lamentations s'arrêtèrent brusquement en un hoquet nerveux. Tout était de nouveau silencieux. Pestant contre lui même, Orléans s'apprêtais à sortir de la chambre quand un froissement de tissu attira son attention vers l'armoire en bois de chêne qui trônais fièrement dans la pièce. Il sourit malicieux et s'approcha silencieusement du meuble avant d'ouvrir vivement les pans de la penderie.

- TROUVÉ! hurla-t-il vainqueur.

Le sourire qu'il abordait fièrement se fana aussitôt lorsque ses yeux bleus nuit rieurs s'heurtèrent au yeux rougis et profondément blessés de sa région recroqueviller sur elle-même, son ordinateur portable serré contre elle.

- Tu… Pleurs? demanda bêtement la métropole déboussolée avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

La frêle région hocha négativement la tête et lui accorda un sourire peu convainquant en reniflant bruyamment.

- Mais.. Euh… Ça va? le questionna encore une fois maladroitement la ville inquiète.

De nouveau Centre hocha prestement la tête, se relevant afin de préserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait et tenta de sortir de son meuble en bousculant légèrement la grande ville qui l'en empêchais.

- Non ça ne va pas, se répondit celle-ci, arrête de nier et explique moi.

Lucas lança un regard qu'il voulait terrifiant à sa commune mais son regard suppliant et inquiet l'en ravisa. Il baissa une nouvelle fois ses yeux et renifla avant d'éclater en sanglot en se jetant dans les bras d'Orléans surpris par ce contact inattendu de la part de la timide région française mais qui tenta tant bien que mal à calmer la région en lui frottant énergiquement ses épaules secouées de spasmes.

Finalement après de longue minutes qui parurent infinies à l'orléanais, Centre fini par lui expliquer entre deux hoquet et reniflement la cause de tout cela.

- Je… J'était sur internet, commença-t-il dans un chuchotement, et… J'ai vu que Bretagne avait ouvert un compte Tumblr… Du coup j'y ai jeter un coup d'oeil et… et.. et-

Il ne pu finir sa phrase de nouveau secoué par des pleurs incontrôlables. Le bruns ré-entoura le plus petit de ses bras et lui souffla des paroles réconfortantes l'insinuant à continuer son récit.

- Et il a poster une carte… Où il présentait la France… Et sur le Centre il… il a…

Le blond se serra de nouveau contre l'autre, pleurant de nouveau à chaudes larmes.

- Je suis la pire des régions qu'il soit! Nul! Nul et re-nul! Je n'ai même pas de charisme, on m'oublie tout le temps! Le peuple ne sais même plus me placer sur une carte, j'ai un nom ridicule…. Même "Les terres du milieux" sonne mieux!

- Attend, pardon, quoi? Les terres du milieux? Le truc avec tout plein d'elfes et de mini-cousin au chieur breton là? La bonne blague! Même Francis et ses deux idiots de meilleurs amis n'auraient pas pu trouver mieux! Non mais sérieusement quoi, Centre!? Les Terres du milieux?! Et tu compte devenir un hobbit aussi?!

- Je..

- 'Fin dans le cas présent ce serait plus convenable de t'appeler Golum! Cet être moche pourris jusqu'au coeur!, railla Aurélien moqueur.

Puis s'apercevant que le blond/roux menaçait de re-pleurer il s'empressa d'ajouter:

- Enfin… Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi et toute les autres villes nous sommes immensément fier d'être sous ta tutelle, il rougit un peu, tu-tu es vraiment gentil, sympa et à l'écoute des autres. 'Fin, t'es un chic type quoi! termina Orléans en détournant son regard des yeux brillants de bonheur et quelques rougissements aussi en face de lui. Il était enfin revenu dans son état normal sourit Aurélien et il n'avait même plus envie de le faire chier et malgré cela, il était content de sa journée.

* * *

Orléans envoya le jour suivant de nombreuses lettres à la région bretonne où il lui décrivait des morts plus lentes et douloureuses les unes que les autres, en tout cas, le message était passé, on ne s'en prend pas, même quand on est con, à la petite région de Centre. C'est avec un large sourire au lèvre qu'Orléans se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, satisfait. Pourtant quelque chose semblait le chiffonner, une histoire de fouineurs et d'amis du bretonnien mais il n'arrivais pas a mettre son doigt dessus…. Bah! C'était sans doute sans grande importance!

* * *

- Et donc tu tentes de m'insinuer que mon petit Lucas me trompe…?

- Totalement Pascal! On a même des preuves! N'est ce pas Christian?

- Tout à fait Quentin!

- Des preuves?

- Oui j'ai réussi à prendre des photos!

- Regarde!

Pays de la Loire pâlit en prenant le cliché que lui tendait Corse pour le regarder de plus près. Là, devant ses yeux se trouvait niché dans les bras d'un grand brun aux yeux bleu. Le stressé de service sentit une rage sans fin monté en lui et se précipita chez l'orléanais.

- Je le plaint un peu quand même… Pascal frappe fort quand il veut…

- Je sais, je sais… Stefan est vraiment machiavélique…

- Oui… Pauvre Orléans.

* * *

Moralité: Emmerder Stefan n'est jamais la solution, et ce, quelque sois la situation!

* * *

**C'est pour l'instant mon OS le plus long! *fière* Bon, il est vrai que je n'en ai écrit que trois pour l'instant mais bon… Pour le prochain OS j'hésite a mettre en scène Saint-Germain-En-Laye et Versailles ou mes bonnes vielles p'tites villes basse-normandes, hum, je sais pas…. Ou peut être même Avignon, tient… Des avis?**


	4. Je te hais

**Demat bande d'abrutis! *cours se cacher derrière Orléans* OS du jour! C'est un très vieux texte (enfin de mon point de vue). C'est un POV Cambridge. Et oui c'est assez triste et oui dans ma tête Cambridge et Oxford se font maltraités /tuermoi/**

**Oxford : Owen**

**Cambridge: Camren**

* * *

Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle. Tout comme ces cris, ces insultes qui blessent et que je connaissaient si bien. J'était heureux qu'elles ne me soient pas adressés et pourtant j'en avait aussi honte. Elle hurlait sur Owy, lui qui pourtant était si parfait, si beau, si intelligent, lui que tout le monde aimait _et préférait_. Et j'ai honte d'avoir trop peur de l'aider, de le sortir de ce guêpier où pour une fois je n'était pas _et je ne tenais pas à y aller._ Mon corps est tétanisé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je tremble, ma respiration s'accélère, _j'étouffe._ Cet être qui devait être tout pour moi m'inspirait une horreur sans nom. Je ne la respectait pas, _elle me terrifiait._ Et ça aussi j'en avait honte. Honte d'avoir peur et peur d'avoir honte. Quel cercle vicieux.

Sa voix, ses hurlements, ses ordres incessant glacent mes os. Elle ne nous parle pas, _elle hurle_, elle ne nous regarde pas, _elle nous foudroie_, elle ne m'aime pas, _elle le dois._ Pourtant malgré cette peur je défiait le diable. Je n'était pas comme Owen et papa qui était heureux et coulant, j'appartenait à la race de ceux dont l'honneur est la plus grande richesse, ceux a qui la fierté passait avant leurs propres vies. J'aimais les rares moments où je pouvait la voir elle, effrayé par les immondices qui sortait de ma bouche d'enfant sans aucune honte, où je me sentais supérieur, important _mais plus invisible. _Rien que pour ces petits instants d'extase j'acceptais les coups et les malédictions qu'elle me lançait par centaines en cas de défaite. Ces cicatrices invisibles gravées à tout jamais en moi comme ces messages anciens dans la roche, je les sens encore, profondément inscrites dans ma chaire, douloureuses. Elles sont salées par mes larmes de déshonneur et de douleur mêlés. Elles se mariaient si bien avec le goût âcre et métallique du sang perlant au coins de mes lèvres malmenées par les coups.

Il pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant, trempant le col de sa chemise qu'il avait si soigneusement repassé pour lui faire plaisir. _Et elle l'avait fait pleurer._ Ce sentiment de haine que les moeurs désapprouvaient grandissait pourtant de jour en jour en moi. Je la haïssais de tout mon âme et je désirait que de la voir souffrir à son tour et mourir. Je voulais me libérer de cette peur qui me paralyse dans mes moindres gestes, cette peur atroce qui m'empêche de vivre comme je l'entend. Je veux me défaire de ces chaines qui me brûlent et sortir de cette société si fermée d'esprit. Je ne comprendrais surement jamais ses motivations _et je ne veux pas savoir._ Je voulait revoir Owy heureux. _Mais il était heureux avec elle._ Je ne le comprend pas non plus. Il est pourtant terrifié à l'idée même de lui déplaire mais il l'_aime_ de tout son coeur. _C'est répugnant. _

_Tu l'aimes aussi._

Non. C'est de la pitié. Parce qu'elle est _tout comme moi._ Elle aussi elle a été seule, invisible et inutile. Elle l'a haïs tout comme je la hais elle. Nous nous ressemblons alors pourquoi ne l'aimais-je pas? Nous étions pourtant deux êtres semblable en tout points! Mais je la haïssais toujours de plus en plus et au fur et a mesure que ce sentiment grandissait, caché, à l'abris des critiques, un autre grandissait et prenait plus d'ampleur tout les jours: de la peine.

J'était peiné pour tout ce que j'avais dit, tout ce que j'avais fait, tout ce que j'ai pensé. Je me détestais alors encore plus que je la détestais elle. _Je suis perdu. _Pourtant, c'est elle qui m'avait abandonner alors que j'avais besoin d'elle plus que personne d'autre au monde, c'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout mes malheurs _et de tout mes bonheurs._ Et je hais Owen aussi. Parce qu'il me rend jaloux. Jaloux d'avoir compris après lui mes propres sentiments. _Ce putain d'idiot. _

Je t'aime maman. _Mais je te hais quand même._

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus :) A la prochaine!**


	5. Vidéo suspecte

**Inspirée d'une VDM et d'une fic de Aristo-Barjo à qui je pique encore une fois les personnages, plutôt courte. La VDM m'a littéralement fait penser à Léan, j'y peux rien xD**

**Quelques sous entendus Basse Normandie X Bretagne et si vous êtes paranos et perspicaces vous pouvez même y déceler du Haute Normandie x Basse(?) Bretagne et du Corse x NPDC.**

**Disclaimer: TOUTES LES RÉGIONS SANS EXCEPTIONS APPARTIENNENT À ARISTO-BARJO! Je ne fais que les martyriser! Huhuhu~**

**Francis appartient au créateur d'Hetalia à qui j'ai oublié son nom et que j'ai la flemme d'aller chercher sur le net!**

**Notes pour la compréhension du texte: Les personnages appartenant à Aristo-Barjo je vous encourage à lire ces fictions pour mieux les connaitre car je ne les décrirait quasiment pas dans les miennes, de plus, elle est la créatrice et les connais donc mieux que moi.**

**France: Francis (Mais je pense que vous le saviez tous, mais bon, au cas où)**

**Basse Normandie: Léan (OUAIIIIIIII!)**

**Bretagne: Stefan (GINGERS HAVE SOUL GAST!)**

**Alsace: Elisabeth (BOOOOOOBS!)**

**Aquitaine: Edgard (TIRE LA TROOOONCHE!)**

**Auvergne: Allis (CULOOOOOTTE! -Pourquoi je dis ça moi!?-)**

**Bourgogne: Albéric (VODKAAA- Ah euh… non.)**

**Centre: Lucas (Orléans possède le swag, tu ne peux pas le tester!)**

**Champagne-Ardenne: Violette (Trop de violette dans mon entourage, c'est flippant '-')**

**Corse: Christian (CACARELLAAAAAA! 8D -Et un fusil dans l'cul, un!-)**

**Franche-Comté: Alexandra (Si tu réuni l'Alsace et le Franche-Comté ça fait la Franche-Connasse! -rigolez pas c'est comme ça que j'ai appris l'existence et l'emplacement de cette région)**

**Guadeloupe: Tissea (Tisse le fils! -Tuermoisvp-**

**Guyane: Kassie (Cah Soh Toa! -Brevet de maths aujourd'hui, veuillez pardonnez-)**

**Ile-de-France: Marianne (Comme les timbres!)**

**Languedoc-Roussillon: Patrice (Patrice l'étoile de mer! Ah euh… Non c'est pas ça)**

**Limousin: Arnault (POITOU-CHARENTES! POITOU-CHARENTES! FUCK LE LIMOUSIN! AIGHT!)**

**Lorraine: Lorraine (Yolo)**

**Martinique: Martin (et re-Yolo)**

**Mayotte: Kayleen (a pu' Yolo….)**

**Midi-Pyrénées: Elena (C'est sans Selena mais sans le 's' 8D)**

**Nord-Pas-de-Calais: Quentin (PERSONNAGE PRÉFÉRÉ SWDSJHSJD!)**

**Haute-Normandie: Nathalie (Graaaaaande!)**

**Ancienne Basse(?)-Bretagne: Nolwenn (Enfin quelqu'un de ma taille! -grand moment de solitude-)**

**Pays de la Loire: Pascal (Comme le caméléon de Raiponce! 8D**

**Picardie: Amanda (The Chelou Woman)**

**Poitou-Charentes: Edmond (Bizarrement il me fait penser à Louis de Funes… Pourquoi? Parce que EDMÉE, EDMÉE, EDMÉÉÉÉE! -comprendrons qui le pourra-)**

**Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur: Jules (AVE CÉSAR!)**

**Réunion: Layana (Elle aime travailler je pari! -blague de merde-)**

**Rhône-Alpes: Adrien (L'homme le plus malchanceux de tout les temps)**

**Oui, je sais, la plupart d'entre eux ne sont que citer mais bon hein, vaut mieux plus que pas assez! Et comme ça vous saurez pour la prochaine fois! Na! Je m'excuse pour mes commentaires inutiles et agaçant en passant.**

**Bonne Lecture biloutes!**

* * *

Léan n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il avait mal à la tête et avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce que racontait les autres régions ainsi que Francis. Et le brouhaha incessant de fond ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Quelle idée de boire la veille d'un meeting régional! Foutu breton bien trop tentant avec son foutu cidre qui semblait si bon et ses foutues fesses tellement tentantes et-

Le gloussement étouffé de Nord Pas de Calais l'interrompu dans sa si charmante réflexion. Il papillonna des yeux et chercha un instant le nordique dans la salle avant d'arrêter son regard trois place plus loin sur celui-ci. Il semblait apparemment s'amusé d'une vidéo prise par ses soin avec son voisin, Corse, qui était tout aussi hilare que l'albinos. Cela aurait parut anodin aux yeux du normand si le brun ne souffla pas un "Pauvre Léan" ironique qui manqua de provoquer un fou-rire chez son ami. On parlait de lui et il ne savais pas ce que l'ont disais; c'était frustrant et il _détestait_ être frustré (_Je suis Stefan et j'approuve ce message_).

Quentin tapota l'épaule d'Alsace et lui passa sa tablette numérique. Celle-ci parut d'abord surprise par son contenu puis amusée pour finalement se mordre la lèvre inférieure afin de contenir son rire. Lorraine, entendant sa voisine pouffer s'empara de l'appareil malgré les protestation su nord-pas-de-calaisien et re-passa encore une fois la fameuse vidéo. Très vite un sourire amusé apparut sur son visage ainsi que quelque ricanements. Elle montra ensuite, fière, sa découverte à Champagne-Ardenne et Franche-Compté et leurs pouffements réjouis.

La vidéo passa ainsi de main en main, tout autour de la table où étaient assis les représentants. Centre sourit timidement devant la scène, Pays De la Loire se mordit l'intérieur des joues afin de contenir son hilarité, Languedoc-Roussillon lui éclata franchement de rire très vite réprimé par Midi-Pyrénées pourtant elle aussi au bord de la crise. On entendit ensuite les gloussements de Kassie, Kayleen, Tissea et même Layana ponctué par les ''Awesommissime!'' de Martin. La video arracha ensuite un petit rire au sérieux Aquitaine sur qui Bourgogne recracha son vin, terriblement surpris. Limousin gloussa en tapotant sur l'épaule de Poitou-Charente passablement énervé. Jules esquissa un regard moqueur sous les yeux étonné et rieur de Marianne. Auvergne et Rhône-Alpes parurent plus surpris qu'hilare, cependant leurs sourires de coin montraient leurs amusement caché; Francis lui-même failli s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau et la tablette fini par atterrir dans les main de Nathalie, assise entre Picardie et Stefan, celui ci regardait TV Breizh sur son smartphone s'intéressant nullement à la réunion. Ammanda qui tenait encore l'engin quelques secondes plus tôt continua de suivre l'action par dessus l'épaule de sa voisine qui fronçait des sourcils. La blonde recula d'un coup de pied sa chaise à roulette pour lancer un regard noir aux deux fouineur de service, à savoir Corse et Nord Pas de Calais. Même Léan déglutit. Sa soeur était franchement terrifiante parfois.

Mais ces réactions de la part de ses pairs le fit que le frustrer encore plus. La plupart, si ce n'est tous, semblaient trouvé cette vidéo apparemment sur lui drôle voire même hilarante. Machinalement il croisa les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas trop gênant, type une partie de jambes en l'air avec Stefan par exemple. Quoi que si ça avait été le cas il était à peu près sûr que Nathalie ne se serait pas contenter d'un regard….

Stefan fini par se rendre compte que le grand blond regardait dans sa direction, tourmenté. Pourtant il était sûr qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien fait pour une fois, l'émission spéciale sur les pêcheurs à pied de sa région était palpitante! Toujours est-il que le blond avait l'air franchement frustré. Etait-ce à cause de lui? Non, il ne regardait pas dans sa direction.. Alors quelqu'un d'autre? L'idée même lui broya le coeur et lui donnait envie de pleurer, malgré tout il se repris, le normand était beaucoup trop gentil pour le faire ça. Mais alors quoi?

Le rouquin plissa des yeux tentant de sonder l'esprit de son voisin qui le remarqua tout de suite et baissa les yeux.

-Quoi? grogna l'ex-viking

-Huuuuuuuum-!

Bretagne pencha sa tête sur le côté et croisa les bras en une mimique qu'il voulait réfléchie et plissa un peu plus les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre montrant son esprit faussement torturé.

-Huuuuuuuuum-! reprit-il.

-Mais quoi!?

-Tu as l'air encore plus con que d'habitude…

-Avec une tête pareil tu l'es aussi.

-Non et puis toi tu as l'air frustré en plus!

-...Euh?

-Oui, en effet Léan, la lettre "e" est une voyelle. Pour l'immense effort intellectuel que cette réponse je t'offre un bout de mon kouign-amann!

-Je vais t'arracher la tête avec mes dents si tu continues.

-J'arracherais la tienne en premier normand.

-Breton.

-Eleveur de vache!

-Eleveur de porcs!

-BARBARE!

-FAIBLE!

-COMMENT OSES TU ESPÈCE DE FOURBE VOLEUR DE MONUMENT!

-LE MONT SAINT-MICHEL EST UN SITE TOURISTIQUE NORMAND!

-MENTEUR! FOURBE! VOLEUR! POURI DE VICES! QU'ON LE PENDE SUR LA PLACE PUBLIQUE!

-BRULER MOI CE FAIBLARD BRAILLEUR AVANT QUE JE NE M'EN OCCUPE MOI MÊME!

-FRUUUUUUUSTRÉÉÉ!

-JE NE SUIS PAS FRUSTRÉ!

-SI TU L'ES!

-NON!

PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE SI!

-NON, NON ET RE-NON!

-SI TU-

-VOS GUEULES À LA FIN!

Francis avait encore hurler. Oui, encore, et franchement il n'aimais pas ça. Mais les deux régions de l'Ouest ne ferrais que se hurler dessus -et se frapper- s'il ne tentait pas de les arrêter. Parfois Nathalie s'en charge, autrefois épauler par la défunte Nolwenn, la soeur du "fléau breton" dixit Léan.

Francis envoya les deux amoureux se faire foutre joyeusement dans le couloir, " et en silence s'il vous plait mes lapins!", et la réunion repris normalement.

Dans le corridor, Léan s'assit à même le sol et cala son dos contre le mur en soupirant. Il pris sa tête dans ses mains, son mal de tête ne faisais qu'empirer. Stefan soupira, las lui aussi, et s'assit aux côté de son camarade.

-T'as l'air de vachement souffrir.

-C'est parce que je le suis Stefan.

-Ah.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans l'exiguë passage. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, voilà tout, mais le silence se faisais de plus en plus étouffant pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Soudain, le bruit d'un portable retentit, brisant pendant une fraction de seconde le mutisme des deux ennemis. Grognant des insultes envers "l'enfoiré qui osait lui envoyer un message à des moments pas possible", Bretagne sortit son portable de sa poche sous les yeux attentifs de son voisin.

"_Votre silence m'inquiète sérieusement, j'espère qu'aucun de vous deux n'a commis un meurtre (Léan je sais que tu lis aussi et je tient à te rappeler que je possède de TRES nombreuses informations compromettante sur TOUTE ta vie (Finlande a parlé pour ton enfance) au cas où tu tenterais quoi que ce sois contre Stef') alors j'ai décidé, avec Nord', de mettre un peu l'ambiance 8D_

_Christian"_

Une vidéo était attaché au message plus qu'intéressant du Corse et Stefan cliqua dessus et elle se mit en marche. L'image était d'assez bonne qualité bien que souvent secouer de soubresaut du au caméraman, surement Quentin, hilare. On voyait tout d'abord apparaitre Christian mort de rire devant une fenêtre que les deux visoneurs reconnurent facilement comme celle de la salle de bain du normand avant que l'albinos fasse un gros plan sur Léan, en caleçon et salement amoché par l'alcool, en train de jouer à "Pierre feuille ciseaux" devant son miroir. Ou plutôt _contre_ son miroir. Et accuser son propre reflet de tricherie en l'insultant de tout les noms jusqu'à ce qu'un roux, également ivre mort, arrive, une bouteille de Callas à la main, nu avec le drapeau de la normandie improviser en cape autour de son cou, et l'assomme de toute ses force avec en hurlant un "BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" retentissant. Et pendant toute l'action, d'à peu près quinze secondes, on pouvait entendre très nettement les deux voyeurs hurler de rire.

L'image disparu en même temps que le message, l'albinos avait du le bidouiller, laissant les deux victimes abasourdies et bouches bées. L'instant de stupeur passé elles se lancèrent un regard entendu: ce soir il y aurait deux meurtres. Lents et douloureux.

* * *

**Parce que Stefan et Léan ne sont d'accord que sur leurs victimes et que j'adore ce couple 8D**


End file.
